A gyratory crusher as described by way of introduction is known from GB 746 655. In this crusher the outer shell is mounted in the frame in a comparatively simple manner by means of a kind of bayonet joint, which is formed by the collar of the outer shell and the corresponding ring of the frame. The bayonet joint makes it easy to move the relatively heavy outer shell into place in a starting position on the frame, from which position the final assembly can then be performed in a controllable manner by vertical adjustment of the ring relative to the frame, so that the lower portion of the outer shell is brought into abutment against the supporting surface of the frame.